


Small Packages

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Macro/Micro, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex, science gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr is the victim of an unfortunate accident in Perceptor's lab but is not averse to reaping the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by robotseverywhere on my Tumblr! Please enjoy!

“In the meantime, I think you should take care of him.”

Blurr was furious. Furious and slightly dizzy. Perceptor had been droning on and on about the accident and the physics behind it for what felt like cycles now and none of it was actually helping Blurr with his current condition at all. Longarm seemed similarly disenchanted by the extensive breakdown of the situation, nodding politely and humming affirmatives every once and a while, even as his optics continued straying back to Blurr.

Not that Blurr could blame him. Standing at approximately a foot in height, Blurr was miniscule in comparison to his former glory, certainly still to Longarm and Perceptor. He didn’t even want to contemplate how he would size up beside a Decepticon. As it was, Longarm could lift him in a single hand. In fact, it was looking more and more like things were heading in that direction.

“Of course, Perceptor,” Longarm mumbled, steepling his fingers and smiling in a way Blurr recognized was intended to bring the conversation to a close, “I suppose he can wait in my office until you’re ready, then?”

Perceptor titled his helm almost imperceptibly.

“If you so choose. He may also stay here if he likes.”

Blurr, who had just been observing with some horror the size of the welding torch left haphazardly on the desk next to him, shook his head frantically, mouthing the word _‘no’_ until he felt the point had been made. Longarm received his message.

“I don’t think that will be necessary, but thank you all the same.”

The scientist nodded, turning back to his desk as he attempted to repair the device responsible. Blurr vented a heavy, steamed sigh of relief that he didn’t have to endure this shame in public any longer, let alone consider the possibilities when Wheeljack returned from his lunch break. Nightmare of nightmares.

“Come along then, uhm, agent.”

Just as predicted, a gigantic hand was offered to him. Vaguely incensed but recognizing the dangers of travelling by foot at his height, Blurr accepted, trying to balance himself on unsteady legs atop the living surface. Cupping his other hand around Blurr to ensure he wouldn’t fall, Longarm carefully took his leave. Perceptor did not even spare them a backwards glance, and for that Blurr was glad. It had been awkward enough already.

“Well, this is certainly an interesting predicament you’ve gotten into.”

Despite his obvious worry, Longarm Prime couldn’t hide his smile.

“If he didn’t want people accidentally knocking over his things, he shouldn’t have left them out,” Blurr seethed quietly, crouching down as the swaying began to make him dizzy.

“He especially shouldn’t have left them out in the open teetering dangerously off the edge of a table where someone moving quickly may bump them off and activate and/or break them so easily I mean really what the pit was he thinking!”

“Shh,” Longarm whispered, half soothing and half as a warning. Several groups of agents were approaching from the office, the Intel agency’s lunch break only just beginning as the engineer’s ended. Longarm Prime nodded a few pleasantries as people passed, pretending to ignore their curious glances at his cupped hands. Blurr curled into himself, praying that they wouldn’t need to explain themselves any more than they already had.

Finally within the cold walls of the office space, Blurr sighed, not quite relieved, and kicked his now tiny feet against Longarm’s thumb.

“Thank you for being so understanding about this, Sir.”

“Why, of course!” Longarm looked genuinely surprised.

“It’s not your fault!”

He was right about that. Blurr wanted to say something more but they were interrupted by the most terrifying sound in the universe.

“Longarm Prime, Sir, I need to speak with you!”

“Ah, agent Cliffjumper!”

To his credit, Longarm did not stutter, voice lilting as confidently as ever. Blurr froze, optics wide. The nosiest, angriest agent in the entire bureau. Of course it would be Cliffjumper who bothered them.

“I finished filing the data on the Second Street case and…it was late in being turned in though, I think you should really be harder on the agents who don’t comply with deadline protocols.”

The pause was due to him noticing Longarm’s defensively cupped hands. Still, the Prime did not break, instead nodding briskly, lips set in a thin grimace.

“Agreed. I recognize that I have not been clear about these rules in the past. Perhaps at the next full board meeting?”

Cliffjumper seemed to find that appropriate, perhaps because he was now for more concerned about what Longarm was hiding.

“Sir,” he ventured, still respectful but clearly unnerved, “if I may ask…?”

“You may not.”

The evasion was quick and before it could be questioned further he slipped into his office, tapping his hip against the manual door switch several times until it closed. Cliffjumper, still trying to get a word in, turned around just in time to catch the barest glimpse of blue between his boss’s fingers. The momentary burst of shock made Longarm grimace, but then they were alone. Breathing out a long sigh of relief, he collapsed behind his desk chair, depositing Blurr gently on the flat surface.

“By the grace of Primus could he get any more nosey I mean I know we as agents are supposed to be but he is technically just a secretary and what his boss is carrying around is none of his business and quite frankly-!”

“Blurr, Blurr!”

Longarm pressed a finger over his mouth, although given his current size the digit mashed against most of Blurr’s face. He stumbled back across a data pad, tripping and falling flat on his aft.

“Sir!”

Stifling a laugh, Longarm leaned over his prone form.

“My apologies, Blurr. Though it seems hard to ignore, I keep forgetting how…fragile you suddenly are.”

Unable to suppress his annoyance, Blurr crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, bouncing his thigh anxiously against the data pad below.

“Don’t call me that. Don’t- just don’t bring it up if you can avoid it, Sir, because I really do not appreciate it.”

Again prodding a finger to Blurr’s side, Longarm pursed his lips in a soft coo, stroking the irate agent. Against his better judgment, Blurr leaned into the touch, frown wobbling.

“I do find your new size intriguing, dear. While odd, it has a certain charm.”

Blurr loosely pawed at his finger, as if trying to push it away.

“Don’t say stuff like that, Sir.”

“Oh? Why shouldn’t I?”

Longarm leaned in closer, hot breath washing over Blurr’s entire body as he smiled wolfishly. Still averting his gaze, Blurr tensed, but his increase in temperature was noticeable even with a smaller surface area.

“B-because it’s…”

The soft push of Longarm’s finger across his side sloped lower, tickling a wide swath of plating on his thigh.

“Come now, dearest thing, allow me to soothe your troubles.”

As always, the words killed any complaints Blurr was processing. Ducking his helm, Blurr’s face remained steeled even as he shook with embarrassment, parting his thighs to Longarm’s inquisitive touch. It had not been long since their last intertwining, but the context lent fresh heat to his engine. Longarm wasted no time in accepting his offering and pressing the tip of his finger to his crotch, rubbing the blunt edge against his panel. Blurr bucked, already beginning to pant.

“Sir, you can’t- not while I’m like this!”

But even as he spoke, he retracted his coverings, exposing his dripping valve to the atmosphere. His boss merely grinned.

“And yet you are already so wet for me.”

Blurr whined, lifting his hips to rub his swollen folds against the thick pressure. Longarm was right, of course; he always was, every time he leaned in close like this, every board meeting he reached under the table to tickle Blurr’s legs as he tried to give a report. Blurr liked it, the danger, the mild depravity. Longarm purred.

“Spike too. I would like to try something.”

He didn’t have to clarify. Blurr obeyed without a second thought, thin spike springing up between his thighs. Compared to Longarm’s singular finger now it seemed shamefully small and the thought only pressed him closer to it, moaning high and thin. Longarm was definitely pleased by that, rubbing his finger down hard one last time before pulling away just long enough to make Blurr whine.

He pinched the rubber of Blurr’s tires between finger and thumb, rolling the springy material around experimentally. Blurr kicked out, allowing himself to fall back as his hips were pulled up, exposing him fully. It was shameful and Blurr gasped for breath, electricity shooting up his spinal strut. Throwing an arm haphazardly across his face, Blurr reached down with his other and spread himself, the clenching innards of his soaked valve fully visible now. Longarm breathed out a heavy sigh and the air passed over him like a gust of wind, another powerful pulse of pleasure making his legs shake and equipment gush lubricants. Even his spike was straining, prefluid spilling down the tip to mix with the glossy sheen of his dribbling valve.

“My, my,” Longarm said, licking his lips, “how delightful.”

Though Blurr was blocking his optics with his hand, he could still detect the change in lighting just before Longarm’s tongue swept up his groin, completely enveloping his interface hardware. His hand was pushed back, leaving him open only by the weight of the glossa against him, and he howled in shock and erotic mortification.

“S-Sir! Oh, Sir, o-oh, that is, that is so, ah-!”

He wanted to say something more but couldn’t, each long lash of Longarm’s comparatively enormous tongue wiping his hard drives clean. Longarm pressed a finger back to Blurr’s valve again, just nudging the tip against it as he laved attention on his spike and external node, and Blurr screeched, arching into a spectacularly wet overload. Longarm pulled back at the last nano-klik, watching his tiny body convulse with enraptured glee.

Blurr collapsed back on the now slippery data pad, panting heavily.

“Oh, Sir…”

Longarm’s optics were enormous orbs of light from that angle, shining down on his disheveled heaving as if he were on display at a museum. Curving his arms back above his head, Blurr stretched languidly, reveling in the shameful attention. Longarm chuckled and Blurr moaned, a secondary ripple coursing through his valve.

“Your size certainly hasn’t diminished your beauty.”

Blurr squawked.

“Longarm Prime, you are shameless!”

“Coming from _you_ , my darling?”

His sing-song tone still managed to carry an edge of intimacy and Blurr shivered. A hand returned to his side, stroking across the small curve of his belly and breast, petting behind his neck, and Blurr fell back into it, basking in the afterglow. Until Longarm’s other hand returned, holding his stylus.

“Sir?”

“Shush, dear.”

The object was suddenly far more imposing than he could have imagined, and Blurr was again at fully operational capacity, struggling back against the gentler palm behind him.

“W-wait a minute, Sir, wait, that’s too big!”

“Not at all.”

Through all his writhing Longarm had still managed to press the implement between his legs, nudging the round bulb at the end across his cut in slow, strong motions. Every time it rolled over his external node he jumped, a shock of sensation almost hard enough to hurt zinging through his systems.

“No, no, it is, it’s too, way too large for me Sir I-I-I-!”

The stylus pushed suddenly and Blurr wailed, legs falling apart as it pierced the first few inches inside himself, or rather, what would have been inches before. It was big, no doubt, but at the same time it was perfect, and even as he continued to push frantically at Longarm’s fingers as they slid the stylus in deeper his calipers spread, rhythmically clenching to draw it in. Lubricant bubbled out around it as its steadily widening girth crammed far inside him, finally jabbing its blunted end into the ceiling node by his fluid intake tank.

“See, Blurr?” Longarm slowly rotated the pen in his valve, making him jump and whine.

“I knew you could take it. I have seen you permit far larger things inside yourself in the heat of the moment.”

Blurr would have been flushed by the comment if he was not still battling with wild desire, the feeling of finally being filled, even in this state, too good. He bucked his hips, crying out as it forced the stylus tip to roll inside him.

“It’s so good, it’s so good Sir, I’m sorry I was, I, I’m sorry I just- please, please move it! Please please please!”

Still held tight in Longarm’s other hand, Blurr could not do much more than flail as Longarm complied, gently slipping the pen in and out in a quick rhythm. Every flick of his wrist sent Blurr into another convulsion, another stream of sparks cascading down his plating as electricity crackled up his thighs. The hard plastic ground inside of him the way no toy ever had, too hard and unstable to be completely safe, but Blurr could hardly think, let alone care, spike bouncing against his stomach with each push of the pen.

“Oh Longarm, Sir I-I’m cumming I’mcummingI’mcummingi”mcummingI’mcu-!”

Longarm removed the stylus. Blurr shrieked again, kicking out as all stimulation ceased. None of his manic movements brought the pen back though, and the only thing Longarm did other that chuckle in the dark, guttural tone he used in interface was tighten his grip around Blurr’s abdomen.

_“Sir!”_

 It was more of a whine than he would care to admit but he was past the point of shame.

“Please Sir, please! I, I, what did I do? I-!”

Longarm pressed a kiss to his helm, dry and chaste and full of smug love.

“Do not fret, you have done no wrong.”

“Wh-wh-!”

Pressure returned to his valve and Blurr keened. It was not the stylus though, and the sound was both one of beleaguered arousal and budding fear, again at the sheer size of whatever was poking his delicates. Unfortunately he had been too close to overload to return to a stable state of mind and he only bucked against it, drooling and desperate.

“Oh P-Primus-!”

Longarm pushed hard and the object, the finger, his pinky- it sank inside Blurr’s soaked valve like it belonged there, stretching him until the mesh’s silky black spread grey. This time he screamed, and had he been any other size than tiny it would probably have been heard throughout the department. Longarm crooned soothingly, stirring his pinky like it was dipped in an expensive drink.

“Now, how does that feel?”

“It’s-it’s-it’s-!”

Blurr’s vocalizer shorted as the digit inside him moved again, a slow, thorough thrust that brought every form of praise he could think of to mind and lips. He grasped Longarm’s hand with tiny claws, each movement of the finger rocking his entire frame like paper in a breeze.

“Ah, your silence is the highest form of praise.”

While not exactly silent, Blurr’s ragged moaning was amped up into near sobs, optical filaments popping bubbles of light from his eyes as though his system was melting down. Longarm rumbled contentedly and the vibrations followed down his hand, making Blurr outright squeal.

“Longarm! Long-ahh!”

Violently, agonizingly, Blurr came, a burst of pleasure so great he felt he would fall apart tearing through his systems. This time Longarm made no attempt to deny him, ramming his finger in hard as the tiny calipers squeezed him, only managing to force Blurr’s own lubricants out in jetting streams of steam around the wide spread. His spike discharged for the second time, managing to splatter all the way across his chest.

Thoroughly ravaged, Blurr crumpled flat when released; heaving as though he could hardly stand to turn his spark for another beat. Longarm kissed him again, warm breath filling Blurr’s olfactory sensors with the clean crispness of sharp oils and frothy drinks. His valve ached, battered and burning but beyond everything sizzling with aftershocks of ecstasy. It was the most sated he had felt in a while, and he gazed up into Longarm’s face with unbridled adoration.

“Thank you…”

“As always, it was my pleasure.”

Relaxing, Blurr shuttered his optics.

“When will Perceptor be finished, you think?”

“Not for a while, I’m sure. He’s a busy mech.”

The data pad was ruined, though a quick spit-shine could fix that. He couldn’t be bothered to move, though, sore and exhausted. It didn’t seem necessary, Longarm leaning back in his chair with a sated sigh. Overdrawn as he was, Blurr managed to prop himself up on a shaking elbow, licking his lips as he tried to gauge the physical state of his superior.

“I-I don’t know how much good it’ll do when I’m like, like this but…do you want me to…?”

Laughing, Longarm Prime shook his head good naturedly.

“Don’t worry yourself with it now. There will be plenty of time for me to have my pleasures later, when you can take a little more _punishment.”_

  Blurr swallowed thickly.


End file.
